Warriors: Kaiju Shadow
by Mackifart
Summary: After the Great Battle, the Warrior clans recovered from the horror. But then as the Rogues take out Shadowclan, but a even greater enemy has come for the not just for the Clans but the World. And a secret is revealed may crumble Bramblestar to the ground, But a group of Monsters come to help stop the new menace. Warriors belong to Erin, Godzilla belong to Toho.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader: Bramblestar**

 **Deputy: SquirrelFlight**

 **Medicine cat: Jayfeather, Leafpool, Alderheart**

 **Guests: Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, etc**

 **Warriors: Sparkpelt, Fernsong, Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Stormcloud, Dewnose, Ambermoon, Snowbush, Molewhisker, Cherryfall, Dovewing, Ivypool, Bumbestripe, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Rosepetal, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Birchfall, Whitewing, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Brakenfur.**

 **Elders: Graystripe, Millie, Purdy**

 **Queen: Daisy, Lilyheart**

 **(I'm not doing all of them)**

 **Prologue (anthomorphic cats)**

 _Somewhere in Russia_

Winter in Russia was rough, Feet of snow covered the landscape burying fields, trees, and Homes.

But somewhere in a Mountain the worst threat the World has ever seen is about to be unleashed. A dark brown cat was laying on the stone floor in a Cavern, the sound of bats beating their wings stirred him into consciousness. He pushed himself up back on his feet and shook himself to get rid of the snow that covered him. "What where am I? What is this place" he whispered to himself, a glow started to lit the room. The cat jerked his head toward the source of it, several colored crystal were floating in the room darting to other bodies that laid on the floor, "What!? What is happening?" He questioned. One the crystals, a blue one, started slowly looming toward him but the Cat backed up a few steps, suddenly the Crystal fused inside of him. Feeling the power consume him and energy fill his blood, so fast that it was painful beyond imagine, knocking him out cold. When he woke up again he felt different, he stood up and looked around him, wait!? He was surrounded by monsters!, he screeched in surprise and backed up but he realized that something wasn't right, he looked down at his hands and feet. He had Light blue scales, long tail with spiked end, Shoulder crystals, and crescent on his head. The others started to shake themselves up and looked at one another, "What happened to us? The last thing I saw was Firestar killing me." the Red one asked everyone, "Wait the last thing you saw was Firestar? me too!" A cyborg with one eye said, the crystal dinosaur started in disbelief _He sounds like my father!_ "Wait what is your name?" He asked, "My name is Tigerstar." "My name is Scourge." "Mine's Mapleshade." A purple insect said, "...Mine's Hawkfrost…." Hawkfrost said stunned, "We've turned into Monsters!" a mechanical

Dinosaur screeched, everyone started chatting furiously, "Hold on, look at us! We have power like no one else! We can take revenge on the Clans, not just that we can take the World! Who's with me!" Hawkfrost yelled, all the Kaiju started roaring in agreement, Now the Clans were not coming away from this one…..It's time for the Clans extinction!

 **Like the idea of where I'm going with this. Tell me do you like it? Bom bom bom bommmmm!**


	2. Begining

**The story just came to my head, I mean this fanfic is based on a dream I had two days ago and I was like I need to write this.**

 **Bramblestar POV**

Bramblestar was still in bed when rain started pouring down the camp, but it was the noise of a bird chirping that woke him from slumber. He hesitated to get himself out of bed, last night was something when the rogues that drove away Skyclan had persuaded most of Shadowclan to join them leaving Rowanstar,Tawnypelt, and a few others to seek refuge in Thunderclan.

"You're finally up sleepy head?" a voice said next to him, He turned his head toward the source of the voice and found Squirrelflight sitting at the entrance of his den "Yeah, what are doing in her?" Bramblestar asked, getting out of bed and next to her on the floor.

Squirrelflight just stared out the den entrance overlooking the Thunderclan which was being soaked by rain, "So what are you going to do with the Shadowclan cats?" She asked "I don't know for all I know we're just going to treat them like guests." Bramblestar answered, "Well you could go down and talk to Rowanstar I mean he is your brother-in-law you know, you never talk to each other except at Gatherings." Squirrel said.

"You really think so? You know what happened to us back then, He pretty much hates me." Bramble told her, "Just go." She said slightly shoving him up on his feet.

" _Fine!_ " Bramblestar said playfully, He walked down the ledge that lead down to the camp area and walked to the personal den made for the Shadowclan members where Rowanstar stood in front of it. "Hey." Bramblestar said making Rowanstar jump in surprise, "Huh!?... Oh it's just you Bramblestar, what do you want?" He asked "I just came to talk since-since I really don't have to do currently." Bramblestar said stammering a bit.

"Let me guess…. Squirrelflight told you to." Rowanstar sneered, "Shut up, Let's just talk not get into a argument." Bramblestar spat back, "Fine what do you want to talk about?" He asked " Well this weather brings back some memories...Not very good memories, you know back when all the Clans' territories were flooded." Bramblestar said reliving the disaster that troubled the Clans forever.

"Yeah let's not bring up those memories shall we." Rowanstar warned.

"Sorry already did." Bramblestar chuckled.

"I'm going to try and forget you said that." Rowanstar said walking away from him, _Good luck with that, Rowanstar._

 **Leafpool POV**

Leafpool was still asleep when a terrible dream came…..

Leafpool was standing in the middle of a burnt and destroyed forest, not just any forest but The Thunderclan forest. _Where Am I? Why is the Forest destroyed!?_ She thought in panic as she walked toward the Lake sometimes tripping over occasional falling trees.

When she got to the Lakeshore she gasped at what she saw, not just was Thunderclan territory destroyed but every Clan's was. Smoke billowed in the sky creating dark clouds which made darkened the land, Leafpool grabbed her head shaking it in disbelief. "No-No-No this can't be, Thi-this can't be real!" Leafpool screamed, suddenly the ground shook from the impact of a foot.

Leafpool turned around slowly facing a Monster bigger than anything the Clans would imagine, It roared angrily before crashing it's foot down on Leafpool. She awoke screaming at the top of lungs making both Jayfeather and

Alderheart including Briarlight jolt, The two Medicine cats ran over to her worried, "Leafpool are you okay?" Alerheart asked concerned, "It's okay it was just-" Leafpool paused as she slowly looked down seeing a pile of ash on the floor beneath her.

She started shaking in fear, "It's a omen, a terrible omen." She said then snapped her head up "Bramblestar!" she yelled running out the Medicine den.

 **Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze heard Leafpool yell for Bramblestar usually signaling that something was a foot. He walked out of the Warrior's den into wet drizzling rain soaking his pelt, Bramblestar most of the time would want at least one of his kin up their in the Leader's den during a message from the Medicine Cat.

When he got up to and in the Leader's den he found what looked like a terrified Leafpool, _Whatever found out it's not good at all_ Lionblaze thought "So what exactly was this omen?" Bramblestar said sternly, "I had a dream that all the Clan territories were destroyed….Burned to the ground everything gone!" She choked, Everyone was speechless "Do you think their might be a giant fire that will Burn the Clans to the ground?" Squirrelflight asked "No, because at the end of the dream there was this Giant Reptilian monster that had Crystal shoulders that crushed me." She exclaimed "A wha-" Before Lionblaze could say his brother Jayfeather ran into the room with a face that told something had come up.

"Leafpool! You know the ash that was under you, now it's like frost and there's a Hawk's…...Feather." the gray cat said slowing at the last part. "Jay this can't have to do with my half-brother can it?" Bramblestar screehed.

 _Himalaya Mountains_

"Oh yes it definitely does Bramblestar." Hawkfrost or Spacegodzilla unintentionally answering his half brother.

 **What the! Oh I have such Exciting plans for this story *chuckles***

 **Mysterious person: "When do I come in?"**

 **Mackifart: "Eventually."**


	3. A New Enemy

**Who will win? Michigan or Wisconsin? I say Michigan because they got Peppers.**

 **Lionblaze POV**

News of the dream that Leafpool had spread across the camp like wildfire. Members started worrying about it, whatever this dream was had to do with all the Clans destruction. Lionblaze was trying to ignore all the chattering about it but knew he couldn't escape the fact that it was out their. Cinderheart came up to him with a face of 'So what now' and sat next to him, " Trying to get away from the chattering?" She asked, " Yeah what do you want me to do?" Lionblaze asked bluntly " Let's go on a walk shall we." Cinderheart purposed.

The two walked around the Thunderclan territory until coming up to a childhood place, " Hey remember this place, the place where you'd practice your moves with me for the first time." Cinderheart said but Lionblaze just looked around like he did the entire time, " Oh come on Lionblaze could you at least say something." She said annoyed, " I just been thinking about how old we're getting you know, I really don't know what to say." He responded softly.

"Cinderheart?" Lionblaze said her name trying to get a reply, "Duck!" She screamed, he did just as he was told and nearly avoided a disc-like blade.

"Whoa what was that!?" Lionblaze yelled confused just as a object landed in front of them sending dirt up in the air, when the dust cleared a One-eyed Cyborg with swords for hands stood in a fighting stance.

The Cyborg roared metallicity before chuckling evilly, "So you're one of Firestar's grandchildren huh? And one of the Three said to be the Clans' Last hope? Well let's see how well you do little kittie!" the Cyborg laughed menacingly. A growl came in from the back of Lionblaze's clenching his paws into fists, "Awww did I make the kitty mad Aw how cute." The Cyborg said mockingly "Hey back off buddy! No one insults my honey like that!" Cinderheart spat at him, "Oh before I kick your butts I should introduce myself, My name Scourge or My new name Gigan." Gigan said.

"Now where were? Oh right the stupid gray kitty spat at me!" He continued angrily, "Don't you call her that!" Lionblaze screeched lunging toward Scourge but in defence Gigan kicked him back with ease.

Gigan lifted his arms at chest height and shot out hooked ropes at Lionblaze's legs wrapping around them and hooking into his legs, Lionblaze winced in pain. Gigan pulled him up in the air and jumped into the air "Alright kitty time for some flying lessons!" he zig-zagged in the sky before heading for the edge of Thunderclan territory near Windclan. "Lionblaze!" Cinderheart screamed chasing after them.

 _Meanwhile_

 **Graystripe POV**

Graystripe was standing outside of the Elder's den when he the distant scream somewhere in the territory, the camp went crazy! Everyone was concerned of who it was and where it was. Bramblestar gathered everyone around to get some insight if anyone left the camp, no one seemed to know if anyone was did. "All everyone quiet down! I'm going to send out a patrol to find whoever it is! Lionblaze! …...Lionblaze!" Bramblestar called a second time, "Wait, now that I think both he and Cinderheart left the camp." Cloudtail said, "Wait! Where's Graystripe?" Millie said looking around "He's gone to find them!" one cat said "But he's an elder!" Millie screeched "He always seem to look for adventure like Firestar."

Graystripe for his age was still quiet agile as he hurdled through the forest toward the source of the scream. After quiet a run Graystripe stopped to catch his breath, but the sound of panting alerted him he wasn't the only one.

He looked around a tree to see Cinderheart panting with her hands on her knees, "Cinderheart are you okay?" hr asked, "He's heading…..toward Windclan….territory, he's got….Lionblaze." said panting "Who's got him?" Graystripe asked again, "Some thing or guy named Scourge or Gigan." she answered _Scourge!_ Graystripe screamed in his head, "Let's get moving NOW!" He ordered "Why? Do you know him?" Cinderheart questioned eyes narrowed, "A little too well!"

 **Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze seemed to turn green for being in air for so long, at least it helped ignore the pain in his leg caused by the hooks digging into them. "Sick little kitty? Here let me help." Scourge released the hooks that gouged Lionblaze's legs and flung him to the ground.

For some moments all he could feel was pain all over his body, he slowly open his eyes seeing the glare of the sun in his eyes. He could barely see Gigan softly land on the ground in front of him, "So Kit- You know what I'll stop calling you that, That's the only thing I'll be nice to you about before I kill you, got it?" Gigan told him, "Now what's your last words before I dice you in pieces!" He raised one of his sword hands, _Well this isn't how I wanted to end….Wait! I'm on Windclan land, and I smell someone…..Breezepelt!_ Lionblaze thought, It might not work but it'll have to do. "Breezepelt! Help!"

 **Breezepelt POV**

"Breezepelt help!" a Voice called from distance, Breezepelt perked his ears surprised by who called for him. "Breezepelt who was that?" Heathertail asked with their two daughters, Smokepaw and Brindlepaw, on each side of her. "I don't know but whoever it is needs my help come on!" He said pulling Heathertail by the wrist with him followed by the apprentices, they raced toward where a noise like chattering. When they finally found the place they were shocked by what they saw….. A one-eyed Cyborg had Lionblaze pinned to the ground still holding it's blade-like hand up, they crouched down and listened to the conversation it had with Lionblaze. "So that was your last words? Help? And look nobody came, more like your half-brother didn't come! But I'm not surprised you see but you already know why, He always hated you because he thought his father cared more about you than him." The Cyborg told him, _How does he know all this! Plus Lionblaze called me for help!_ Breezepelt thought surprised, "That's it!" Breezepelt yelled only to cover his mouth as he realized he said it out loud. The Cyborg perked his head up and jerked his head toward Breezepelt and his family, "Get over here!" He yelled lashing out his hooked ropes around one of Breezepelt's leg pulling him toward the Cyborg. "Nooo!" Heathertail screamed, one the two daughters tried to race after him but Heathertail kept her back, The Cyborg lifted Breezepelt up to his face "Well I've just been corrected, Well time to join your kin….Oh before I do My name's Gigan or…..Scourge." Gigan said, Before he could take a swing Gigan was interrupted again by two gray cats.

 **Graystripe POV**

Graystripe stopped right in his Tracks at the sight Scourge, he was so different…. He had lots of claws before but nothing as serrated as this. "Oh my well isn't it Graystripe, you look much older from the last time I saw you." Gigan said letting go Breezepelt, "Yeesh now that you think of it, I'm having a family reunion." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lionblaze asked while Breezepelt helped him up, "I'm technically your half-Grandpa." Gigan said plainly, "But that doesn't change anything, now back to what I was about to do." His one red eye glowed, "Move!" Lionblaze yelled pushing Breezepelt aside avoiding a laser beam that Burned a tree into ash. "Okay note, Don't get hit by that!" Lionblaze screeched, Gigan roared as he sliced at the Thunderclan and Windclan cats.

Gigan batted the Warriors around and came up to Heathertail was about to slice her in half but seeing her daughters behind made him freeze, "What are waiting for? Kill me!" she yelled, "I may be against you but I will never hurt children." Gigan said cooly, Graystripe jumped on his head clawing at his head "Get of me you brat!" Gigan yelled swatting Graystripe off sending him into some brushes. Gigan turned to Cinderheart and jump kicked back into a lonely tree making a grunt, Then Lionblaze came from behind hooking onto Gigan neck but was easily shaken off and pummeled to the ground.

Lionblaze laid on the ground dazed, Gigan laid his foot Lionblaze's chest and pushed firmly to make sure he didn't move. "One last question before I crush you!" Scourge said with a growl, "Where is Firestar?" Lionblaze looked confused "Firestar is dead." Lionblaze choked spitting blood, "He's Dead!?" Gigan looked shocked "How?!" "He died of his injuries after the Great Battle." He choked out again.

Gigan was about to speak but was rammed from behind with force sending him flying over Lionblaze. Gigan shook himself and turned to his attacker, his jaw dropped as he saw a Metallic Dinosaur with shoulder cannons, "Wait!? What!?" Gigan screeched before getting nailed in the face with the Robot's fist. The two fought blocking each other's hits over and over again, The cats watched in awe at the two.

Gigan became exhausted from fight and knew what to do but he didn't like it, "Okay you this time but I'll be back and you won't be victorious!" Gigan exclaimed flying away. "We did it!" Cinderheart yelled victoriously, "Wait! Whitestorm!"

 **I'm about to Blow Michigan what are you doing! Oh never mind**


	4. The Siege

**Take a breath, wow just wow. Yesterday's game against Wisconsin Badgers was something else you know.**

 **But anyway Michigan won it's all done, Where was I? Oh yes I remember this Chapter, Luckily this one might come faster than last time probably because I'm not watching a football game, But later I will be The Panthers game so I might reverse that possibly *shrugs*. Now next weekend I'll hunting so no chapters will come at all.**

 **Scourge/Gigan POV (not necessarily)**

 _Somewhere in Asia_

Gigan was furious with himself letting himself get beaten by some weaklings, but then he thought of how heistatetated on killing one of them, the one with the kids, what did it mean? Did he have a soft part of him? How? He was once Scourge of Bloodclan, a ruthless leader who was a psycho. But the reason because none other than his siblings, They bullied him, called him names, never let join anything. One day Socks said unwanted kids were thrown in the river to drown which got him to run away into the forest.

Their he meet three Thunderclan members Bluefur, Thistleclaw, and…..Tigerpaw later Tigerstar, Scourge thought for second realizing one his partners was the cat that pummeled him. Scourge became angry, the very person that made him the was is helping him destroy the Clans, not just that but before he made him fight his own Half-brother. How could he be so stupid! His true enemy was next to him the entire time! But the issue is compared to Tigerstar he was no match, he'll have to wait it out before striking.

 _Moments later_

Gigan landed onto a ledge where Darkstripe/Mechagodzilla was waiting for him "Good just in time Gigan, Spacegodzilla wants to see you." He said leading Gigan to a cave-like room. In the room Both Spacegodzilla/Hawkfrost and Destroyah/Tigerstar were waiting muttering things to each other, most likely having a father-son conversation.

"Oh good Gigan good you're here **,** You came here quicker than I thought I must have doubted your speed." He said politely, but his friendly smile quickly turned into a menacingly and his eyes narrowed, he signaled his head for Darkstripe to leave. "So Gigan,buddy, what did you find out about the Clans?" Space asked, "Um...Heh-heh….Uh well." Gigan stuttered nervously, Spacegodzilla's voice grew dark "What?" "Um, Well there's good news and bad news you see." Gigan warned, Space started to a low growl "What?" He repeated "Let me tell the good first, Fighting the Warriors on our own is easy, I mean I just flung five of them around with ease. Not just that I have some surprising news….." Gigan trailed, both Hawkfrost and Tigerstar leaned in showing to go on "Firestar is…..Dead." He finished slowly. "He's dead!?" Tigerstar voice seemed to screech "How!?" Space asked curiously, "He died of his injuries after killing Tigerstar." Gigan told them "Do you know what this means? We can get into Clan territory and wipe them out! And their be know way they can stop us!" Tigerstar exclaimed, "But I didn't tell you the bad news." Gigan said somewhat crushing their hopes. "What's the bad?" Space stared at Gigan with Determined eyes, "Well sadly we might not be the only ones like this." He said pointing at their new forms "WHAT!?" Space's yell seemed to shake the Mountain they were in.

"Um well let's just say Whitestorm fought me and not really beat me I more like left." Gigan tried to keep his cool, Space stood still staring into nowhere, one of his eyes twitched. Space clenched his hands, his crystal shoulders and back spikes glowed orange and a growl came from his throat. He looked like he was going to explode, "Your going to have to back up." Destroyah said backing up grabbing Gigan with him. Space turned to the wall next to him let loose a huge Corona beam destroying the half of the Mountain, and after the dust cleared he screamed like a maniac. Gigan hid behind Destroyah shivering in fear, "You can get out from behind me you know." Destroyah grumbled "No way!" Gigan spat back, instead of answering back Tigerstar pulled him out from behind him and pushed him toward Space.

"Ummm, What do we do sir?" Gigan stuttered in fear, Space took some breaths before answering "Tigerstar…. I'm leaving you in charge, order everyone to attack Populated cities and I mean leave nothing left! If any other cat who died or fought from Starclan turned into what we are….. Destroy them without mercy, The Clans aren't getting away this time! Gigan!" Gigan perked in surprise nervous about what he was going to do with him, "You're coming with me! We are going pay The Warrior clans a visit during their Gathering Tonight." He said.

 **Whitestorm/Super Mechagodzilla POV (Again not necessarily)**

Whitestorm helped carry Lionblaze back to camp, he volunteered to though because his new form gave him insane strength, Everyone was quiet during their back home most likely because they had energy in them _Poor youngsters, not been used to being fighting in a while, well better start something_ he thought, "So Graystripe never thought you'd make it to the Elder's den huh? You've became a old man like me heh-heh." Whitestorm said to Cheer Graystripe up "Oh shut up old man, You're still older than me you know that! Whatever what happened to you? You look like a Metal thing designed for war." Graystripe said, "I'll explain when I we get to the camp."

 _Moments later_

Whitestorm and the others arrived into camp placing Lionblaze in front of the Medicine den. Everyone poked out their heads seeing the cats back safe and sound but looked in shock at Whitestorm, everyone gathered around their fur bristled. "What is that thing?" "Is that what hurt Lionblaze?" "What is it doing here?" questions came from all angles, "Stop!" Bramblestar's voice boomed from the Leader's den. "This is a friend, Graystripe told me and this is someone you might be familiar with him, He used to be a Warrior in Thunderclan named Whitestorm." He said, "Thank you Bramblestar, you know the last time I saw you were only a apprentice." Whitestorm thanked, Leafpool came out from the Medicine den and went up to Mechagodzilla 2 with a seemly 'I knew it' look. "So my dream was right." she said, "About what?" Whitestorm asked, "I had a dream about monsters destroying the Clans, and possibly even

ones trying to protect us too." Bramblestar came between them making them look at him, "We'll discuss this at the Gathering tonight."

The full moon glowed lighting up the night as Bramblestar lead His Patrol toward the Gathering area, Whitestorm's electronic yellow eyes glowed and his metal armour shimmered in the moonlight. The cats crossed the log bridge that gave access onto the island (Though Whitestorm/Mechagodzilla 2 was to big because he might break it), As he got closer he could hear cats talking amongst themselves. Thunderclan spreaded across the open clearing, Whitestorm was about to step foot into the when Bramblestar stopped him "It's best if you stay back, we don't want a major freak out." He said before getting up to his spot amongst the leaders, Whitestorm backed behind cover so no one could see him but he could see them.

"So, shall we begin the Gathering?" Mistystar asked the other leaders nodded "Alright-" Mistystar was interrupted

by Leafpool, "We some important news to talk about, our talk about daily things will have to wait." she said "Of course Thunderclan has something important, they think they have the only real important news." Onestar grumbled, Windclan cats murmured in agreement, "Wait! she is right their is something important, it has to do with all the Clans future!" Breezepelt yelled grabbing everybody's attention, "Me and Heathertail along with our kits and some Thunderclan cats were attacked by this Cyborg named Gigan or his old name Scourge!" The name Scourge made both Onestar and Mistystar's pelt to bristle, "Yes it's true!" Cinderheart agreed with a wounded Lionblaze at her side. "Thank you both of you, The Cyborg that attacked them is just one of the monsters that will bring the Clans to their Extinction." Leafpool thanked and continued, "I had a dream about what was going to to happen, what I saw was all the Clan territories turned to ash, because of these monsters who were originally the cats of the…..Dark Forest." She was hesitant to say the last part, "Exactly." A voice boomed from above them, then an object landed with force onto the ground in the middle of the group of cats, everyone was wide-eyed at the sight of the very Cyborg the Thunderclan cat spoke when the dust cleared, "I told you cats I would be back!" Gigan roared, Mechagodzilla 2 gasped for a second before jumping out of his hiding place and landed in front of Gigan, everyone gasped at Mecha G 2, "You leave these cats alone!" He yelled at him, "That's okay We weren't here to harm anyone…..yet." Gigan told, "Wait what do you mean by We?" Whitestorm asked surprised "He means about us." another voice said from above.

He looked up to see a Crystal-backed dinosaur floating above with a smirk, gently he descended onto the ground. "Well hello everyone it's been so nice to see you all again." He greeted, "Who are you?" Bramblestar asked tensed, "Oh of course how rude of me, Well I'm your half-brother Hawkfrost." The Kaiju said, Bramblestar eyes went wide when he heard the name. "Uh-uh-uh-uh!" Bramble stammered, "Oh, it's okay if you're shocked. I was guessing you would anyway." Space sneered, "Now what was I doing? Ah yes, Warrior clans! Surrender now or die from my wrath, If not I'll show what happens." Space made a couple of Crystal screens showing different monsters destroying cities like New York, London, Osaka, Sydney just to name a few. Everyone grew terrified at what they what they saw, "This is your last warning! The more you resist….the more innocents die." He told closing the screens, "Well toodles, oh by the way I kinda took care of those dirty rogues for you." he added.

 _To be continued…._

 **Oh no, this is bad!**


	5. News

**Just some news about this week. I will continue Warriors: Kaiju Shadow, but taking a bit of a break since this past weekend Everyday I've made at least a chapter and thinking that stuff up is not easy…..** _ **right fellow authors**_ **. Anyway I can at least except one OC character from any of you guys. Whoever it is will be just a guest for at least one chapter.**

 **Plus I'm going to eventually read Darkstalker from Wings of Fire Legends and currently I'm re-reading the first series of Warriors because I'm just wanting to, Reading the Last Hope just encourage to. And I'll see If I can…..You know what scratch that, You guys don't need to know anyway, Hope that wasn't rude guys.**


	6. The Siege part 2

**Have you guys seen Sister Location? My guess is you have maybe, But beside that you guys read the part where Hawkfrost or from now on Spacegodzilla showed the Warrior clans different Dark Forest Kaiju destroying cities. Well this will take place after he takes his crystal screens, which means you guys will finally meet Characters like Firestar, Sandstorm, Ravenpaw, etc. But You'll have read to see which Kaiju they'll be, oh spoiler! Ogra belongs to King brothers Production and Gamera belongs to Daiei studios. (next chapter I'll have a Allegiances for the Kaijus)**

 _ **London, Britain 9:45pm**_

London was in chaos. The monster Destoryah wrecked several different parts of the City. The Military tried to kill the Monstrous Kaiju with conventional weapons and some of the Best. But it proved to be no match to him while Destroyah continued forward.

"I need men in here pronto!" General Matthew ordered, "I would like to smell some Monster fear today!" he said again, "Sir we are giving everything we've got there's' nothing we can do!" a radioman answered back. "We got to have do something! Innocent people are dying and there's only one thing we can do is distract him away from the people." General grunted, This monster was probably the worst of the band of monsters that are attacking cities worldwide. Mechagodzilla in Paris, Megaguirus in Tokyo, Battra in New York City, King Ghidorah in San Francisco, and much more. Everything behind Destroyah was in debris, but he seem to have some intent like he was looking for something or someone…..

But a red glow flashed from the ocean making a thunderous boom. Out raised from the ocean was a Gigantic Dinosaur which looked like it was Burning up from the inside, some parts of it's skin poured out steamy smoke, the chest, thighs, and back. The Giant Dinosaur roared angrily at Destroyah signaling a fight certain, walking his way out of the water onto dry land.

 **Destroyah/Tigerstar POV**

Destroyah turned to the violent roar beside him, His eyes widened at the sight of the New Kaiju. _It...It can't be! Not again! Is it really him!?_ Destroyah thought shocked, It was obvious that this dinosaur knew him perfectly. The way he looked like he was burning up inside was a Siren of who it was, _It is him! It's-._

 **Back at General Matthew's point for a second**

General was speechless at the Dinosaur, it terrifyingly resembled the very monster that brought havoc to Japan back in 1954. "Sir is that what think it is?" a Lieutenant asked shaking, "No, but I know what we can call him." Matthew responded, "What?" General sighed for a moment before continuing "Burning Godzilla."

 **Back to Destroyah POV**

"Are you going to say something Tigerstar? You've called me a Kittypet forever and never have I seen you sputter like that." Burning Godzilla said chuckling sternly, "Firestar!" Destroyah yelled Furiously "I thought I'd seen the last of you!" He continued, "And you're going to see a lot more of me." Firestar responded, "And my friends."

"What!?" Tigerstar screamed, "Let's just your plan is going to fail." Firestar smirked, Destroyah realized he might had just led Him and his comrades into a trap. "What do you mean?" He questioned, "Friends of mine are off to fight them, well I did find you on accident though." Firestar answered. Destroyah growled angrily at the thought of what's happening with the others, But he knew he had to keep to the plan. He stood up straight and flared his wings out with and roared a battle cry. Firestar got into a Defensive stance preparing for a attack, "I'm going to crush you to the ground!" Destroyah roared before lunging at him. Firestar luckily ducked dodging barely causing a spark from one of Destroyah's claws. Firestar whipped around to face his enemy, His spikes glowed a fiery red and his chest expanded before letting loose a Red spiral beam onto Tigerstar's back. Destroyah screeched in pain as the beam hit him with force, he fell to the ground with a thud making the ground shake from impact. Destroyah shook himself to recover his back stinging for a moment.

His back steamed from where the Atomic beam hit him, He turned around growling in rage than lunging again instead ramming Firestar back his horn slightly piercing the former leader's skin. Firestar huffed grappling Destroyah's chest giving a few swipes at the center.

The monsters wrestled and battered each other around, causing destruction in all places. The Military just stood by in awe, never have they seen anything like it. The General though was intrigued by the 'Burning Godzilla', it looked so much like a Kaiju Godzilla back in 1954 and 1984. How and why is such a Kaiju exist?

Firestar let out another Red beam on Tigerstar, both monsters were exhausted from fighting. But Firestar was on top against his foe, "Tigerstar back down now. It will save a lot of trouble." he said "Never! I would look like a fool to lose to you!" Tigerstar spat "You already have, remember the Great Battle?" Firestar corrected. "Oh right, Well kittypet-" Firestar roared annoyed "You will not call me that! You are no better, I found that your father gave up Clan life to instead be a kittypet and live with Twolegs." He said with a serious tone, Destroyah snarled ready to lunge when a message only he could hear came in his ear. "Father I need you now! We have a situation here come now!" Spacegodzilla's voice yelled in his ear, He was a bit hesitant to but knew it was better to not argue with his son. Destroyah growled one last time before turning back to Firestar "You've won this time! But don't think this is over I will claim victory you hear!" He spat at him then turning around and jumped into the air retreating.

 **Firestar/Burning Godzilla POV**

Firestar just watched Tigerstar fly away in the opposite direction. He then roared in victory over Tigerstar once again, Now since that was done he had to find the others beside Sandstorm, Tallstar, Silverstream, and Lionheart. But trying to keep the world safe was a bit difficult when you're destroying it just to stop someone from to destroy on purpose. That was exactly what Firestar felt looking around the destruction he caused fighting Destroyah, "Um...oops?" He mumbled with a sweat drop rolling on the side of his head. He headed back to the sea leaving a flattened London in chaos.

 _Hours later_

Firestar had turned down back into his usual cat form to avoid trouble, in fact that was the last thing he needed at the point in time. He walked down a street in Washington D.C. into Bar and Grill place to gather his thoughts. The place was quite full most likely because it was Lunchtime, Firestar walked up to the counter and took a seat on one of the stools. "Sir would you like anything?" The Bartender asked him, "No just some water." he said "Alright." she simply said. Firestar gave a sigh before taking a sip of drink and set it back down slowly, he was exhausted from fighting and traveling from place to place. Then the room became quiet when a News update came on the TV screen, Firestar was confused by the silence of the room. But he quickly learned why, The News was talking somewhat about him….. Well they didn't know it was him. " _Today something terrible has happened Worldwide, Tokyo was attacked by thought long gone Megaguirus caused havoc and destruction across the Japanese Capital including massive flood, luckily evacuations saved thousands of lives but sadly even more were killed."_ The Newswoman said from the TV, people started having worried looks on their faces " _Not just Tokyo, But Paris was attacked by Mechagodzilla, Battra crumbled New York, King Ghidorah destroyed San Francisco, and Destroyah flattened London."_ She continued, some people gasped at the Destruction caused on screen while others rubbed their heads. " _But that wasn't the only thing that happened, more Kaiju appeared in each location, The monster Ogra original showed itself attacking London many years ago, fought and defeated Megaguirus. Also Titanosaurus fought off Mechagodzilla, King Ghidorah was different though, It didn't back down from King Caesar but more like took interest in something else but reason is still unknown. And finally Destroyah was fought off by the last thing the world would need….."_ The Reporter gulped before saying " _Another Godzilla."_ The people started freaking out and babies started to cry. Firestar went wide-eyed by the people's' reaction, what did this other 'Godzilla' do that would make people shrill in fear and panic. "Man, who knew this was going to happen." A Coyote said to himself next to Firestar. "Um, who is this Godzilla?" Firestar asked the Coyote, He gave Firestar a dumbfounded look. "You for real here!" He said, "Yeah, who is he?" Firestar asked again "Well maybe your parents never told you, well Godzilla brought havoc to all of Japan 62 years ago, last time he was seen was 1995. He was a threat to all of the world." The coyote explained, Firestar was struck aback from who he looked like. He was the new 'Godzilla', and he would be nothing like the old one. "Do you know a place where I can see more about this?" He asked "Sure there's a library street to the right near the Capitol building." The Coyote informed "Thanks! Um what's your name?" Firestar asked, "Rick." He simply said "Thanks Rick, we should meet some other time." Firestar thanked "Okay." Rick said "What's yours?" He asked "Rusty." Firestar answered using his old name.

Firestar followed Rick's directions to this Library. The place was quite large with concrete pillars at the front and large windows that reflect the sunlight. Going inside, walls of books stood high and people walked around, talked, or read silently by themselves. In the middle of the building was a circled center counter where a woman with big purple glasses, curly hair, and short. He walked up to her and asked about where their was some books about Kaijus, "Up on the second floor you'll see a sign 'Kaiju'." She said not looking away from the computer screen. "Thanks." Firestar simply said, he walked up a set of Granite stairs up to the second floor. He walked around until he found the section 'Kaiju', Firestar dragged his finger until he found the title Godzilla: King of Monsters. He opens the book and flips to the first page of information and starts reading to himself, _Godzilla first appeared back in 1954 years after World War II, He was originally found living near Oto island. To the people living their giving human sacrifices was believed to be the only way of keeping the monster away. But that wasn't the case when a group of explorers came to the after some mysterious boat sinkings near the area. The result was Godzilla ravaging the village during a Typhoon in the dead of night. Later on Godzilla started attacking cities in Japan, causing great destruction to a still shaken nation. He ravaged the tiny country of people for weeks, until a man the name of Dr. Serizawa created a weapon called The Oxygen Destroyer (The cause of birth to Destroyah) supposedly killed the Beast bringing Serizawa and the formula of the weapon to the grave. It was thought that Godzilla was dead, until two years later he returned only to bring more monsters into the world. For years though Godzilla started turning into less of a villain, all until 1995 Godzilla melted-down killing himself defeating Destroyah. Lucky Godzilla Jr. was alive, but was short lived when he suddenly disappeared along with every monster in the world._

Firestar closed the bookafter finishing the last sentence of the chapter. He'd never guess what just happened, but the fact that all monsters in the world disappeared might have to do of what has happened to him and many others. The only question was why? And next was to find Sandstorm.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Tigerstar, Today we'll have a visit to the Presidentof the United States." Hawkfrost declared heading for the Capital.

 **Sorry it took long to release, I had school to attend to. What will happen next time? What is Hawkfrost up to? Qu**


	7. DC

**Like I said from the last chapter, I will put down who's who before I start the chapter. And also I found out about the Sister Location update with the Custom Night! I knew Scott would make a update of sorts just I didn't know what. Anyway on with the chapter, before that note Rick the Coyote will come back because he will play a role in this not just as a side character.**

 **The Resistance Warriors** __

 **Leader: Firestar/Burning Godzilla**

 **Sandstorm/Ogra**

 **Tallstar/Rodan**

 **Silverstream/Manda**

 **Lionheart/King Caesar**

 **Whitestorm/Super MechaGodzilla**

 **Space Godzilla's Forces**

 **Leader: Hawkfrost/Space Godzilla**

 **Tigerstar/Destroyah**

 **Scourge/Gigan**

 **Darkstripe/MechaGodzilla**

 **Mapleshade/Megaguirus**

 **Brokenstar/King Ghidorah**

 **Thistleclaw/Battra**

 **More to Come!**

 _ **Somewhere in The Capitol Building**_

The President walked down the hallway to his office their closely behind were his Bodyguards. He was called to the Capitol for a meeting with someone unknown. His Secretary was waiting for at the front of the door with a nervous and scared look, "He's in the room waiting for you Mr. President." She said to him. "Who is this guy? What does he want?" He asked with a stern face, "Come on guys whoever it is probably is impatient by now." He ordered his guards, but before he grabbed the doorknob The Secretary stopped him by putting holding his hand against the wall. "He wants to see you in private." she said softly, the President took his hand off the door and nodded his head for the guards to back up. He opened the door and closed the door behind him, before turning around a voice spoke to him "Welcome Mr. President! It's good to see you." He said somewhat cheerful but menacing tone. The President turned around slowly toward his desk, The chair was turned toward the window behind.

The only part of the person he could see was the perked ears and lashing tail, "Who are you?" the President questioned the person. Their only came a chuckle before the mysterious person revealed himself as a cat with brown fur with slightly darker brown stripes, Icy blue eyes, and muscular body. The cat stepped toward him with a smirk, "Nothing you need to know. But I have some news for you, Mr. Williams." He growled, "What is it? I have some strong Body Guards outside that could break you if you threaten my safety." President Williams scowled but the cat just laughed and flicked his fingers, a miniature Destroyah came from behind grabbing Williams with his claw at the end of his tail twisting him around to have him looking in his eyes. Williams shook in fear at the miniaturized monster which had just attacked London. "Let him go Tigerstar." The cat ordered, Destroyah let go him dropping him. The President gasped for breath hitting the floor, he got up gropping his chest as he stood up. He was expecting the cat to still be there but instead in his place was Space Godzilla! Williams to some steps back in shock "What happened to the cat?" he asked, Space Godzilla snorted annoyed "Stupid! I'm still the same guy." He shouted. Space Godzilla grabbed hold of Williams' throat making the man choke and patting his reptilian hand, but it was useless against Space Godzilla's strength. "Now Mr. President…" He pulled Williams up to his face and continued, "Let's talk business."

 **In Thunderclan Territory**

The camp was busy from last night's meeting with the new and improved Hawkfrost. Cats were worried with the power he had at his disposal including an army as well, but it's so far quiet but doubt it will stay that way, now it's just when it happens and how they can be prepared for when it does. Bramblestar was the most worried out of all, not about the sheer number of them….but what his brother will do. Their was that and the fact Scourge was among them as well, but he had hope that their are more of them like Whitestorm.

"You seem upset." Squirrelflight said from behind, His deputy and mate had been concerned for lately are last night, she seemed worried as well, but she also hoped that her father would out their somewhere in the world. "Yeah, It's just what my brother wants to do, I mean it's this could be my fault." Bramblestar said hopelessly, Squirrelflight rested her head on his shoulder. "It is not your fault that your brother is angry with you." She said softly to comfort him, "I'm sure my Clan would believe me, but what about the other Clans'? They will accuse me without hesitation." He said challengingly "Well maybe you should show that you're not the to blame." Squirrelflight answered back, Bramblestar opened his mouth to reply but a call from outside interrupted him.

Alderheart called them to the Medicine den, "Come on! You guys need to see this." He called to them again. Finally they came from Leader's den and into the Medicine den, coming in to the place Whitestorm was in the middle fixing at something. "Whitestorm what are you doing?" Bramblestar asked, "I'm fixing a Twoleg contraption called a Television or for short TV." the Mecha Godzilla replied "What does it do?" Squirrelflight asked "You'll see right now." Whitestorm said. He turned it on and luckly it immediately turned to the News channel, "This is from an hour ago." Whitestorm acknowledged them "What does mean to us exactly?" Bramblestar asked "Because I think I found both you two's fathers. Look!" He pointed at the screen, It showed two giant monsters fighting in a populated city. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight looked in awe, The destruction they caused was immense.

"The glowing red dinosaur to the Twolegs is called Burning Godzilla and The winged one is Destroyah." Whitestorm informed them, "Everyone needs to see this." Squirrelflight said. Whitestorm nodded to her, "Everyone in the Medicine den!" Bramblestar called out, cats came scrambling to the den. "Whats' going on?" Lionblaze asked curiously, "Come and see!" Bramblestar said to him.

The Thunderclan cats crowded around to see what was the big idea, Whitestorm continued the News with the tap of his finger. It continued with more monsters fighting and buildings crumbling, Whitestorm said every cat who the monsters were "Firestar vs Tigerstar, Sandstorm vs Mapleshade, Tallstar vs Thistleclaw, Lionheart and Silverstream vs Darkstripe" he said listing way.

"This is insane!?" Berrynose said. "I know it's hard to take in, but The very cats that fought at you side are fighting their same enemy." Whitestorm said, "Where are my Father and Mother now?" Squirrelflight questioned …

"I don't know."

 **Back in Washington DC**

Firestar had came out of the huge library with some key knowledge of why everything has happened now happened. All kaiju disappeared around some 20 years ago after Godzilla melted down. Now the question was where could he find Godzilla Jr. and what he could he do to help fight off this new but old enemy.

He walked toward the capital for him to think about the information he had just gotten, but then he could smell fear and panic coming from that direction. Something was up and it was no good, he began to run toward the smell and the sounds of sirens.

He got their seeing the sight of crowds gathering around and Police keeping them back, Special ops gathered with assault rifles in their hands ready to barge in fight whoever was inside.

"Alright people you need to stay back!" A policeman ordered, his face showing not anger but fear. "Hey what's going on? What's with the panic?" Firestar asked, " Someone is keeping the President hostage inside, don't worry Special ops are going inside to rescue him." The Cop said to him turning away "You seemed worried though." Firestar brought up, the policeman turned back to face with a surprisingly calm face and open his mouth to say something but before he could Firestar smelled a familiar scent…...it was none other Tigerstar's! Including scent he has not smelled in a while. He knew those Ops were being sent into a death sentence "You must stop those Special ops from going in their!" Firestar yelled, " Are you crazy? Do you really want the President of the United States to killed!" The cop said too king aback, "I know who's in their, you sending those men into a death wish! He'll kill them including the President!" Firestar argued " How do you know them?" The cop questioned suspiciously, "One of them has been a enemy of mine for long time." He answered, the Policemen stared at him for a moment before toward the Special ops group and ordered them stay out of the Building. "Hey man thanks for-" The cop looked back at where the ginger orange cat was but instead talking to no one.

 _I need to stop him from killing the President without anybody seeing me as a Kaiju_ Firestar thought running through the crowds of people.

Space Godzilla became irritated with the President's resistance against his wishes. "Tell me how I can get the nuclear codes!" He growled, Williams only grunted in response. "Come on tell me now!" Space Godzilla yelled in frustration, but the answer was still a grunt. Space Godzilla whipped around toward Destroyah's position, but it seemed he had something up his mind with the way Destroyah moved his head. "Tigerstar make him answer!" Space Godzilla ordered the Red monster, but Destroyah kept making what sounded like sniffing "What are you doing!?" The Godzillasaurus said furiously, Their was a moment of pause before Destroyah answered "We got company." He said like a growl narrowing his yellow eyes. "What?" Space Godzilla widen his eyes, "I recognize the smell, Firestar must of followed me here!" Destroyah roared, "The last thing I need is him to intervene." Space Godzilla snorted "I'll take care of him." Destroyah snarled.

"Wait! Let me deal with him, he hasn't fought me before so it might be a little new for him." Space Godzilla said, For a moment Destroyah stared at him with unsure eyes, but reluctantly nodded his head. Space Godzilla smirked with pleasure before turning toward the window and launched himself through it.

People screamed when the glass shattered as Space Godzilla flew up into the air and floated above the front of the Capital, he eyes searching the crowds of people as they ran away in clumps of different colored jackets. He caught his eye on a peculiarly orange pelt outside of of the chaos of people. He floated down behind the cat and lightly landed on the concrete soil.

"Finally get to meet you, My father told me about and your arrogant friends." A voice said behind Firestar, He whipped around and saw one of Tigerstar's sons, Hawkfrost, standing in front of him with a menacing smile but quickly turned into a face of anger. "You took away my only brother, teaching him the ways you think, act, and believe! When I had snared to the ground, Bramblestar couldn't kill you. He chose you over his own brother and father, because of you he killed me and went against me not just for you but your daughter as well." Space Godzilla growled, Firestar turned into Burning Godzilla knowing a fight was inevitable, "Because I didn't want him to become like your father…...or you Hawkfrost. But you can still change, so can the rest of you it doesn't have to end in a fight." Firestar said, but Space Godzilla roared before lunging at Firestar.

 **Rick POV**

Rick came up to his house in car, his kids were playing in the house probably playing a pillow fight before dad comes home. He parked his car in the driveway and grabbed his bag of groceries and walked in.

He could smell lunch being made by Gracie, a fox, making homemade pizzas. She turned around to see him with a smile and turned to the living room, "Boys dad's home!" She called "Daddy!" The two pups scrambled up to him still holding the pillows in their paws. "Aw, look at guys." Rick nuzzled them while picking them up, "Lunch is almost ready." Gracie called from the kitchen, "Yay!" the pups cheered.

Gracie brought the pizza into the living room and set it on the small table in front of the couch, the kids dined in while Rick and Gracie sat back watching the two munch at the pizza. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, to Rick's surprise the News was on about Kaijus attacking Washington D.C. currently, Gracie gasped. "Oh my gosh get the kids downstairs!" She yelled, but she saw the serious face on Rick. "Please Rick we talked about this." Gracie pleaded "I know but He needs me, I promise I will come home." Rick said looking at the Fox with sympathetic eyes. She let out a sigh and nodded, He hugged her goodbye and she whispered in his ear "Come home safely." she said softly "I will."

Burning Godzilla rammed Space Godzilla hard in the chest dazing him for a moment, Space Godzilla huffed a fume of fire from his nostrils to regain focus. B. Godzilla loaded up his Red beam, his spines glowing a fiery red, let it loose with force into Space Godzilla's body making a booming sound. Space Godzilla became furious letting out a ground rumbling roar before springing up in the air and with his body pushed Firestar back into a building causing it to crumble on top of him.

Firestar grunted in pain from Hawkfrost's attack, he staggered up and lifted up his head looking around for his enemy. Suddenly he was rammed from behind making him fall forwards with a thump. B. Godzilla roared in anger recovering himself, smoke billowed around him blocking his view. He stood still narrowing his eyes waiting for the moment Space Godzilla would attack, out of the corner of his eye he saw Space Godzilla jolt forward snarling. The world seemed to go in slow motion, Firestar whipped his tail at Space Godzilla batting him in the face with a direct hit. Space Godzilla screeched falling to the ground. B. Godzilla roared charging forward toward Space Godzilla, in defence Hawkfrost shot a couple of Corona beams at him, Firestar roared in pain from his enemy's attack giving Space Godzilla enough time to get up.

"Well, you don't seem too tough prophesied cat destined to save Thunderclan." Space Godzilla chuckled, Firestar opened his jaws to respond when a roar came from elsewhere. Both turned and saw a giant turtle with tusks just landing onto the ground, It was none other than Gamera!

Gamera spat a plasma fireball at Space Godzilla, Hawkfrost screeched in surprised as the fireball hit him. Firestar turned back to Gamera with a expression of thanks and what? "Am I late to the party?" He asked "Um Yeah sorta, who are you?" Firestar asked "Gamera, or my normal name Rick." Firestar's eyes widen with shock "Rick!? Wait you're the guy at the Bar and Grill place." Firestar said "You saw me?" Gamera asked confused "Yeah, I the ginger cat you talked to." Firestar explained "Rusty?" Gamera said surprised "It's Firestar for your correction, I just told you my old name." He said. Space Godzilla jumped up onto his feet and shook off the dust on his body, His eyes widen when he saw Both Burning Godzilla and Gamera focusing their attention on him. "You what time it is?" Gamera asked "Yeah, some butt kicking." Firestar said, Space Godzilla roared in fury and grew crystals from the ground forming a fortress of Crystals around him. He absorbed the energy from them and his Shoulder and Back crystals flickered orange. Space Godzilla snarled at Firestar and Gamera before shooting Corona beam at them.

Burning Godzilla and Gamera fought back at Space Godzilla and Tag Teaming him as well, Space Godzilla was strong but against two fearsome opponents was not one of those fights he could win. The two of them managed to weaken the Godzillasaurus, Gamera held Space Godzilla in place as Burning Godzilla backed away a certain distance. He jumped forward staying in mid-air doing a Jump kick into Space Godzilla's chest making him fall to the Ground. Firestar and Gamera roared in victory at their defeated foe. Space Godzilla staggered up and turned to his enemies "I will come back, and I will crush you both especially you Firestar! Me and my Father will get our revenge!" Space Godzilla cursed flying away defeated, "Anytime Hawkfrost." Firestar muttered.

 **This was my longest chapter I've made yet! And holy smokes there is going to be a Warriors movie, about time! Now a Break.**


	8. Aftermath

**Happy Late Halloween!**

 **The allegiances will be updated every few chapters if new characters are introduced, Now last chapter I rushed a bit; bad on me. Now from what you can tell this chapter is called Aftermath, next chapter will be called Ravenpaw. You know where I'm going with that one, and also I have a Twitter account as well, the problem is it has my name on the title and I don't want anyone to know my name for safety reasons. Rick and Gracie are my characters, none of the others are mine.**

 **The two chapter thing was a lie, things happened during my break right now.**

 _ **United Nations**_

Leaders in the United Nations ordered a urgent meeting discussing the recent and frequent Kaiju attacks on the World.

"We need to set back up the Kaiju protocol procedure!" one suggested, "Oh please! That never works!" another argued. "Gentlemen please, this is not the time to fight. We are at a global crisis here, Kaijus we feared long ago have returned…..but with a new intention." Williams ordered the men before continuing. "What 'new intention' are you saying?" United Kingdom's Prime Minister asked, "As you know I was held captive by two the most feared Kaiju known to us." He started talking, "For a moment please, How did the kaiju shrink down to human size and then grow back to normal height?" one of the men asked, "I don't know but quiet now so I can continue, Space Godzilla started demanding the codes for Nuclear weapons, I obviously suspected he wanted it for energy but the look on his face was clear he had another intention on his mind….but what?" The President continued. "Well I may have some information that may answer that question." UK's Prime Minister said, "Just recently I had folksman come to me saying he knew the cats-turned-Kaiju, He said he recognized some of the cats on the news, He says there are groups of cats that live in the forest next to his Horse farm." He said, "You think he wanted to nuke _these_ cats?" someone said "Maybe, but why?" The Prime Minister respond "Maybe because there may have been a territory clash?" someone else asked. "No, this is something much bigger. He must have been beaten many times by these 'Forest cats' and for a good reason." The President concluded "Space Godzilla being beaten by simple cats? I don't believe it!" A General snorted "No, this cat wasn't always Space Godzilla, he was normal when was beaten by the forest cats." the Minister said.

"So should we do anything?" one man asked, "No, for now nothing. This ends our meeting." The President ordered.

 **Firestar POV (again)**

Firestar used his new senses to find his way toward The Clan territory. The ocean boiled from his body's supreme heat as he trolled his way through the water. He scanned the horizon looking for any signs of land or life, but only thing he saw was waves and groups of fish swim next to his legs, their silver scales flickered from the sunlight. It was actually quiet peaceful, especially after the chaotic events that just happened.

Rick had left him to go back to his family, Firestar knew what it feels like to be father very much two having to daughters, one was calm and gentle while the other was adventurous and wild. He chuckled a bit thinking of how Squirrelflight was such a pest when she was an apprentice, he shook his head with a smile on his face. But his joy faded into wariness. The ocean became deader than normal, he stopped in his tracks his eyes scanned his surroundings without moving his head. He let a snarl knowing a foe was near, for moments it was silent the only noise was the waves. Suddenly a Reptilian monster leaped from the water surprising Firestar, It used it's legs to kick Firestar down, Firestar fell back into the water making a huge splash. He recovered from the attacker's attack and stood up back onto his feet, he lashed around facing his foe. The monster was a pale green, upright, about his height but a little smaller, red eyes, and snout. She was growling at him her eyes raging with battle, Firestar was about to unleash his own attack but the smell coming off her was too familiar, he relaxed himself coming out of a defence stance. "Sandstorm?" He asked softly, The monster was taken aback from the name being said, "Wait how did- no, wait? Firestar! Honey is that you?" She stuttered "Oh I'm very sorry." Sandstorm said apologetically, "It's okay." He said forgivingly.

"Oh thats a relief, Okay guys you can come out now!" She shouted, then two more Kaiju rose from the water. "Firestar, these two are Foxleap and Hollyleaf." Sandstorm introduced, Firestar remembered the two warriors before, Hollyleaf was his granddaughter who faked her death before the Final Battle, and Foxleap died in a fight with a Dark Forest. Firestar nodded hello to ex-Warriors and turned his attention back to Sandstorm, "Well where were you heading?" She asked "Back to the Clan territories, I need to see them again. They maybe in grave danger." He said to her, "They may already be." Sandstorm pointed out.

Firestar was silent for a moment or so, "Well we better get going." He finally spoke, The rest nodded in agreement. "Alright let's' get going." Firestar turned back to the direction of the Clan Territories, leading the small group behind him.

 **Leafpool POV**

The camp was busy as usual ever since The news of of others like Whitestorm that are willing to do good gave Thunderclan a sense of hope in what will become the Clans' darkest hour. Leafpool has not had any dreams or omens since her terrifying dream days ago, She was sorting out herbs in their groups as she has always done everyday. The Medicine den was more crowded than usual now that Whitestorm stayed in their, He was quite a genus….not just a genus but he was smarter than any cat that lived in the Clans. "Hey are you the wise Medicine cat in here?" Jayfeather grumbled, Leafpool came out of her thoughts from Jayfeather speaking. "We need the most herbs we've needed in a long time, You never know when those monsters may attack." He had a point, but they had the herb storage packed to the roof.

"We have plenty Jayfeather, I don't think we can fit much." She retorted back, Jayfeather gave a snort his dull blue eyes turned furious. Leafpool ignored turning back to her pile, Whitestorm was busy making some sort of mechanic thing, but then his head perked up as though he heard something. "He's coming." He said, Leafpool bristled figuring that a event was to happen, "He's coming, finally." He said again his face not looking worried but…..Happy? Why did he look happy? "Wait who is coming?" Leafpool asked, "Your Father!" Whitestorm answered racing past her, his feet metal feet clanked every step. _My Father!_ Leafpool thought shocked, She chased after him out of the Medicine Den.

"Everyone!" Whitestorm shouted loudly, everyone turned to his direction and some poked their heads out of the dens, Bramblestar came out of the Leader's den with Squirrelflight at his side. "Everyone!" Whitestorm began, "Your old Leader is coming! With three others as well!" He announced, Everybody's eyes showed shock from his news.

"Yeesh Whitestorm, did you have to announce my entry?" A voice said from the entrance, Firestar stood their with a smile on his face, Behind him stood Sandstorm, Foxleap, and Hollyleaf. Most cats stood where they were, but some ran to them giving hugs of hello. "Hollyleaf I never thought I would never see you again!" Lionblaze said giving his sister a hug with one arm since his other was broken. "Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you guys!" Squirrelflight greeted happily giving her parents a big hug. "It's good to see you." Whitestorm greeted, Firestar came up to him and shook his hand "Nice to see you too, Nice look." Firestar commented, "Well- I couldn't chose who I would be." Whitestorm chuckled, "Well we got work to do." The MechaGodzilla nodded, Firestar turned to Bramblestar and nodded his head in hello.

 **Sorry this chapter was shorter than normal, I was caught up in life. Well now time to work on the next one, until next time see you soon! Mackifart Out!**


	9. PLEASE TELL ME

**Just to say to you guys, I want to make this story the best I can do for you guys, but I need you guys to review! I want you people to tell me what I can improve on or I could add to this story. I don't want to have to make a story you guys won't like, so just please review and tell me what I could do or maybe even have your OC in it if I can make the plot fit in that direction. I don't know if I'll get the chapter in today or not.**


	10. Ravenpaw

**Oh, I don't know why I said Oh.**

 **This chapter is just about Ravenpaw, and him meeting one of the Villains and what so, so yeah. Enjoy. Pug life. No. Don't. What am I talking about?**

 **Ravenpaw**

It was dark. He must be unconscious, He can't hear anything or see anything. Ravenpaw laid on a metallic table in the middle of some sort of Doctor's office, just it was more like a facility kind. Ravenpaw groaned as he came back into consciousness, he open his eyes squinting trying to adjust to the light in his eyes. He sat up rubbing his head, then when his vision was cleared he saw the Metallic room he was in. His fur poofed in surprise and jumped to his feet jerking his head in different directions, "Woooow, Ok where am I?" He asked himself, Nearby behind the glass a woman was watching in case he woke up, in this case he is.

She spoke into a walkie-talkie in front of her, "He's up, you can come in now."

"Alright, I'll take from here." a man's voice responded, The white dressed lady backed away out of the room and outside the door.

"This is not right, Last thing I knew I was in Skyclan's camp near Barley. Now I'm in this strange place." Ravenpaw said to himself, Suddenly the door bursted behind him making him jump in surprise his fur bristled. Three men, one with a white lab coat holding something called a 'Shot' in his hand, the other two wore some protective gear and some shock sticks. "Keep him still, we need to get a blood sample." the lab coat man ordered, the guards loomed closer their arms ready to grab Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw shrank back away from them, "Get over here!" one of them yelled frustrated, Ravenpaw felt cornered and threatened. The two men loomed over him with evil smiles in their face, but Ravenpaw's face turned from fear to fearlessness. The men were taken aback from his sudden courage, the cat suddenly grew into a spiked back dinosaur with ferocious claws and teeth. "Run! It's Zilla!" one of the guards shouted, he turned to the scientist and grabbed hold of his arm. "No wait! This is what I needed to know." the bald man said delighted, he reached his hand out toward Ravenpaw. "Get away from me!" Zilla shouted, The scientist's eyes widened in surprise, "He-he spoke." one guard stammered, "Yeah, I was just a cat. Is that surprising to you?" Ravenpaw spat. "I mean no harm,and I have some questions for you. But you can't come out of this room looking that." the Scientist explained to a still nervous Ravenpaw. Zilla stood still for a few moments before deciding to trust or not.

"Kay, but don't pull anything on me."

The room Ravenpaw was lead into was quite spacey, with few wooden boxes and crates. The bald man pulled up some chairs from the back.

"Get comfy, we might be here for a bit." He said and continued, "First question is do you know anything about the recent Kaiju attacks?" the scientist asked, "What-" Ravenpaw thought for moment realizing he somehow knew.

"Well all I know is that one of them was a tyrant mentor of mine." Ravenpaw answered, The scientist gave puzzled look. "Who was your mentor?" the man asked, "His name was Tigerclaw at the time, before he became Tigerstar and leader of Shadowclan, taught me skills of a warrior. But every time I did something really pleasing he would just snort and ignore me, then he planned to kill me because I knew too much about him murdering Redtail. His hunger for power one day became his downfall after a cat named Scourge kill him in one blow by catching him off guard."

"So you're telling me that one of those kaijus came back from the dead and came to get revenge?" the scientist looked shocked, "Yes."

"Then why attack us if it's where you come from he wants." the man rubbed his chin, "He probably did it, along with others, to make a warning to the Clans." Ravenpaw suggested, "Okay next question, Were monsters always this way?" The scientist nodded and asked, "No we weren't I don't think, When Warriors die they go to the afterlife- not turned into giant monsters." Ravenpaw answered honestly.

The man scratched his thin beard puzzled, "Strange, then what caused the Kaijus to slowly disappear after time." Ravenpaw opened his mouth to reply but his words were stopped by a loud siren and flashing red lights.

"What's happening?" The scientist jerked his around toward the rushing guardsmen, suddenly the ground shook the ground beneath them. "Is it an earthquake?" The man questioned, "No, we need to get you of the building! Gigan is has landed nearby!" One of the guardsmen shouted.

"What!? Oh no, Not now! Ravenpaw we need to get out of here!" The scientist screeched, grabbed the black cat's arm but Ravenpaw pulled back. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, "Doc, you leave while I can distract him." Ravenpaw said whipping around. " Wait! You'll get killed!" The Scientist yelled but his words were muffled by the sounds of destruction.

Gigan gave a metallic roar of satisfaction of his work, the lab was destroyed just as planned. No distractions, No interruptions, and no other pests to stop him. "To easy." He said to himself, but his victory was short lived as he felt feet press down his back and giving a shove, making him fall to the ground with a thud on the head.

"Bah! Why in the name-" Gigan's words cut short another attack smashing his face into the hillside.

Gigan screeched in frustration as he got up, he whipped his head around searching for his attacker, but saw nothing of the sort. "Where are you coward? Too scared to show your face?" He shouted, for a moment there was a long pause before a answer came.

"No, but I want to ask you something." A voice echoed, "Ask me something? Like what do you ask me of?" Gigan called back, " To stop." It responded, "What!? You want me to stop? Why would I stop, am I supposed to be scared." Gigan said mockingly. A smaller, about half his size, dinosaur crawled from a rock that pierced itself into the hillside.

Gigan sniffed for any recognizable scent, for a second the new comer was a stranger...but now he seemed familiar. But who and where? There was something about this one he couldn't figure out, but then flashback hit him. The black one, the one with Firestar, with the white tip on his tail!

"Hmm, You must be-...Be Ravenpaw right?" Gigan assumed, "Yeah, Now listen I'm not looking for a fight-"

"You're the one who decided to smash my face into the ground." Gigan pointed out with a growl, "Well I had to find a way to get your attention." Ravenpaw shrugged. "Yeah whatever, now what do you want?" The cyborg retorted, "I have a question, Why are fighting with someone who beated you when you were young." Ravenpaw asked, The Kaiju froze for what seemed hours at a time.

"Why do you care?" Gigan finally said, "Because you know he would never share the forest with him." Ravenpaw said, "So what? Firestar killed me, He's no better." the Cyborg spat "Tigerstar would have killed anyway if you won, but that's not the point! Firestar killed to keep you from hurting innocent victims." Ravenpaw argued, "...".

"What are you not going to answer me?" Ravenpaw pushed, "Shut up! You still haven't answered my question about why you care." Gigan snorted.

"Okay, because Tigerstar was my mentor, he treated me like I was useless. Even when I caught an Adder snake he wouldn't congratulate me." Ravenpaw told him. Gigan stared at him for a moment before speaking, "I didn't realized he was your mentor. When I meet him I was only a little kit, he beat me and blooded me for accidentally trespassing onto their territory." Gigan said, "See, what was I just saying? You're fighting with the enemy." Ravenpaw said.

Gigan seemed to be leaning into Ravenpaw's persuasion, But suddenly His mood changed from agreeing to anger.

"Unless you're trying to trick me!" He raised his voice,"Nono, I telling the truth!" Ravenpaw shook his head.

"I don't care! I'm out of here!" The cyborg said turning toward the sky, "No wait, before you go please think about it." Zilla pleaded. Gigan said nothing more for a moment and turned his head back to Ravenpaw, "I'll ask him." he simply said flying away.

The Scientist and a few men came down the rocky hillside toward where Zilla stood looking up at the sky. "HEY! DID YOU CHASE HIM AWAY!" He shouted from below him, the Massive dinosaur looked down to where the men stood.

He shrank down in size at the human's' level. "No I did not chase him off." Ravenpaw said to him, "So how did you get him to go away?" one of them asked, "I just talked to him." Ravenpaw said, "You just talked to him?" The Scientist said surprised, "Yes, but I'd rather not speak of though, their was some personal information you don't need." The cat said.

"Well then the good thing is He's gone, and that's all that matters." a armed man said nodding his head to his men to start heading off. "Well I better leave, I have some friends I need to help." Ravenpaw said turning back the bearded scientist, the only response the man gave was a nod.

Ravenpaw grew up to his Kaiju form, and whipped toward the Ocean. He jumped into the sea giving off a splash as he swam toward his senses lead him….

 **This came out longer than it should have, so sorry about that. I'll try to get the next one out quicker though, but this weekend I'm going hunting so their will be no work on the weekend,** _ **BUUUUTTTT**_ **I'm having Thanksgiving break so I'll have plenty of time to make the next chapter.**

 **And like I said in the Author's note please suggest something so I can make this story better *wink***

 **BYE-BYE!**


	11. News Flash

News Flash! I'm now also on WarriorsAmino! You can download it on the the Android/App store. If you want you can follow me as well, I'm Also Mackifart.


End file.
